Not As Bad
by moot3100
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, your boyfriend, is taking you to your first concert for M.C.R. It seems he wants to tell you something, but he keeps getting interrupted. Will he ever say what he needs to say? Punk!England x Reader, Punk!England/Reader This is a request Please R&R!


"This…is going to be EPIC!"

You rummaged through your closet, in hopes of finding the perfect outfit. You and your boyfriend Arthur had been planning on going to this concert for weeks, and it was finally going to happen! Your favorite rock group, _My Chemical Romance_, was in town, and Arthur had promised to take you.

"AHA!" You found the perfect combination: A short-but-not-too-short (f/c) skirt, black leggings, (f/c) fur boots, and a black T-shirt with _My Chemical Romance_ printed in red cursive.

You looked yourself over in the mirror and smiled. You weren't sure why, but it felt like tonight was going to be a very good night.

Ever since you and Arthur started saving up for the concert tickets, you noticed he'd been acting really…weird. For example, whenever you looked at him, he'd blush wildly and look away, or the other time at one of the world meetings. Him, France, and America were fighting, so you acted like the referee and agreed with the two goofballs for once. And guess what? He actually _apologized _to them! Sure, it was a little begrudgingly, but it was still an apology!

_I'm not sure what's going on with him, but I hope it's for the better… _You were shaken from your thoughts when you heard someone knocking at the door. "Coming!" You grabbed your clutch-purse off of your desk and ran to open the door.

~Arthur's POV~

_Goodness, if we're any later, we'll miss the opening…_

As I waited for _ to answer the door, I ran a hand through my hair, attempting to clear my mind. So many things were going to happen tonight, I knew. I shut my eyes in deep thought. _I just pray she says yes…_

"Hey Artie…? You in there?" I looked up to see _ snapping her fingers in front of my face, a concerned look etched into her features. "Sorry, poppet, I just…never mind. Let's get a move on."

Still a bit reluctant, she nodded, and followed me to my car. As she settled in the front seat, I couldn't help but admire her clothing. It seemed like without effort she could capture my heart, both physically and emotionally.

After gawking at her for what felt like hours, she caught my gaze and flashed me one of her sweetest smiles. I tore my gaze away from her and back to the wheel, a slight flush creeping across my cheeks. What? She may've been my girlfriend, but she was still able to make my heart beat faster.

About 15 minutes into the ride, I heard _'s phone go off, 'What Makes You Beautiful' blasting throughout the car. I groaned; I bloody hate this song! I can't believe it was written by my people, it's embarrassing!

_ saw my frown and pouted. "I think it's sweet…" I muttered a small 'meh' as she dug the contraption out of her purse, whispering a quiet 'sorry' as she answered.

I only caught bits and pieces of her conversation, but I could already tell who she was talking to as soon as he opened his mouth: Alfred. Ugh. I love _ very much, but I just can't see how she can put up with that obnoxious git, especially with him hitting on her every five seconds! _He's almost as bad as the frog…_

It became harder for me to concentrate on the phone as she laughed at one of his lame-brain jokes. I clutched even harder onto the wheel. _Hang up, hang up, hang up!_

Then I saw it. She was making _that_ smile. The smile that she had always given to me and only me. That tore it. One hand still on the wheel, I reached over and plucked the cell-phone from her grasp, putting it up to my ear. _Let's hear what nonsense this idiot is telling my girl…_

"Yeah, M.C.R. is sick, yo! I am totally gonna be at that concert tonight. We should, y'know, hook up and stuff! That is, if you drop Artie-Two-Brows…"

I smirked as I heard the American chuckle on the other side of the receiver. I was going to enjoy this. "Hello Alfred, Artie-Two-Brows speaking." I could hear practically see him choking on his hamburger. "I will tell you right now that if I see you at that concert tonight, not only will I beat you to a bloody pulp, but I will also have Ivan hand-feed you my scones. Now please stop flirting with my girlfriend, wanker."

I glanced over to see _ sending me a serious 'WTF' face from across the seat. I displayed a this-is-for-the-better smile. "She's taken." Happy with my decision, I tossed her phone to the back seat.

Eye glanced at the rear-view mirror to see her smirking. Not a good sign. "Alright, from the look on your face, I assume you know something I don't. Isn't that right, girly?" With the same twisted grin, she nodded.

"Care to fill me in?" Crossing her arms, she leaned back in her chair. I was starting to get impatient. What was taking her so long, deciding if she could tell me something? Just when I was about to say something, she said it.

"You're jealous of him."

Jealous? Of that over weight man-child? Impossible! Why would I, a successful British singer, be jealous of _that_…?

Of course, I wish I could make _ smile like he does…She has the most beautiful laugh…I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts, feeling lots of heat in my cheeks.

I looked over to see you absentmindedly staring out the window, apparently excited about your first real concert. You may not have known it, but I loved you with all my heart. Not that petty teenager love that I used to feel, but a throbbing, genuine yearning for you. I wanted you to be my one and only.

That's it. My mind was made up. Awkwardly, I cleared my throat, causing _ to whip her head towards me. "_-_," I stuttered. _Here goes nothing…_

"Will you-"

"ARTHUR, LOOK OUT!"

~Le Time Skip~

~Reader's POV~

"Thank you for stopping, mon cheres. I would 'ave been dead by now~"

I heard Arthur muttering about how his day would've been better if he hadn't stopped, earning a hard jab in the ribs.

Arthur had been about to say something to me, when I saw Francis walking right in front of the car, seemingly on accident. I yelled for Arthur to stop, so we pulled over, parked in one of the parking spaces, and walked to the opening of the concert. Obviously, the Frenchman had purchased a ticket as well. Right between Arthur and I. Awesome.

We all sat in the middle of the seating arrangement, earning a fairly nice view of the stage. I was looking at some of the equipment on stage when I saw something…out of the ordinary, to say the least. A small, fluffy chick. _What's he doing at a rock concert…?_

Without taking my eyes of the fowl, I reached to tap Arthur and show him my discover, only to end up with a handful of long, blonde, totally-not-my-boyfriend's hair.

Turning my head, I saw Francis with a rather pleased face and Arthur just five seconds out from exploding. Before I could take my hand away, Francis took my hand and kissed it, making his infamous laugh.

"Honhonhon, Arthur, my friend, I'd keep a closer eye on this belle fleur. Doesn't take much for a man to come a long and…snatch her up." I blanched at his words, trying my best to keep my lunch down.

I glanced over to the Englishman's face to see an expression that could slice bread. _If anything else happens he'll lose it before the concert even begins…!_

~Normal POV~

Somehow, you had managed to wrench your hand from the flirt's grasp, earning a few groans in protest. The first half of the concert went without a hitch, you jamming out when they played 'Black Parade'. Then came the intermission, when Arthur immediately raced to you. He looked very stressed and thrown together, as if he'd just fought an internal battle.

With sweaty palms, he grasped your hands. "_, I really need to talk to you. You see, I-"

"AHAHAHA! Don't fear, your hero is here!"

Arthur and you both visibly cringed as the loud American strode nearer and nearer. "If you want to say something, you better make it quick." You whispered into his ear.

Arthur flushed a deep red and opened his mouth to speak when Alfred popped up like a daisy behind him, cupping his hand next to Arthur's ear. "Telling secrets, now are we?"

Then, Arthur did the unexpected. Whipping around quickly, he grabbed at Alfred's throat, shaking him violent. Many of the other people around either stared in disbelief, took out their phones to film it, or tried to break it up.

Frozen, you watched in horror as your boyfriend beat the crap out of your best friend. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as the blows kept coming. Eventually, security came and separated the two, taking Arthur outside of the main concert room.

You didn't directly see the man you saw escorting him, but you thought you saw strands of silver hair strewn about carelessly as he left.

Shaking it off, you sat in your seat again, secretly wanting to go back home. Why wouldn't you? Without the one you loved, this concert was meaningless.

"Hey dude, don't cry." You glanced up to see the American sitting next to you. _Arthur's seat, _you inwardly noted. Embarrassedly, you wiped away your tears. With the tears that used to blur your sight gone, you saw the extent of his injuries. His lip was bruised and his eye was firmly swollen shut. For lack of a better term, he looked awful.

Apologeticly, you gently placed a finger on his cheek, causing him to recoil in pain. You spluttered sorry after sorry as Alfred chuckled. "It's all good, bro. I'm a hero after all!" Soon, you started laughing along with him. What, his laughter was infectious!

~Meanwhile~

"Unhand me! I have to get back in there! I can't leave her alone like this!" Arthur struggled against the guards, attempting to wrestle his way back in. He got no such luck. "Kesessee~ Bro, I don't know who you are, but- A-Arthur? Is that you?"

Pushing some of the security guards off of him, Gilbert looked the Englishman over, seeing that despite being in a fight just seconds earlier, only his hair was rumpled. "Bro, if I knew it was you who was in that scuffle, I would've bet money!"

Gilbert told all the guards that he could handle Arthur by himself, sneaking him backstage as Arthur explained the situation. After a while of listening, he nodded. "So, you wanna propose to _, but those two knuckleheads kept cutting you off? Dude, today must've sucked for someone as un-awesome as you!"

Arthur growled as Gilbert laughed his arse off, slapping his knee a few times for good measure. Taking a look around, Arthur noticed that he was right in front of the satin curtain that divided the stage from the crowd. Slowly, Arthur parted the curtain just a little to see something that got his blood boiling- you having a good time with Alfred.

Gilbert saw the Englishman's enraged glare and followed his gaze. Gradually, his laughter died out, an aura of seriousness taking him over. "Despite how un-awesome zhou are, zhe awesome me has decided to help you. Zhou're a singer, right?" Trying to catch on, he nodded. "Vell, if zhou vant zhe frau, zhou better go put that into play. Go on, serenade her! All zhe chicks love it, und I'll take zhe heat from my boss."

At first, Arthur was rather startled by the idea of performing in front of thousands of people at a concert that wasn't even his- what would he sing?- but there was no time for that, he knew. Taking a calming breath, Arthur smirked. "Let's do this."

~In the Crowd~

It was becoming harder and harder to keep the two love-struck boys beside you at bay as the concert flew by, you feeling like some sort of material object being tossed back and forth.

_Please, just let one good thing happen to me…_

"Ladies and gents, I ask that you please welcome a surprise guest. It seems that lover-boy over here has something to say to one lucky gal in the crowd. You know who zhou are! Put your hands up for the musical stylings of…Arthur Kirkland! Kesesesee~!"

You looked up to see none other than Arthur, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he adjusted the microphone stand in front of him. You heard a couple of murmurs and giggles from the girls in the crowd, silently putting them on the death list for laughing at your boyfriend.

He sighed and looked out into the crowd. "As you've already heard, I have some important news for someone in the audience. She's really important to me, and I've been dying to tell her since we've arrived. But…due to certain _complications_, I guess I'll have to do it this way. This is for you, _."

You felt to pairs of eyes glance at you as Arthur began. As soon as the first words left his mouth, you were on cloud 9.

_You're insecure,Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

The rest of the M.C.R. group had joined in, adding a rock-like edge to the song. You were nearly in tears._ He remembered!_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know, Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know, Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

"Yo frau, get on up there~!" You looked up to see a blinding spot-light crashing down on you as all the people in your way parted like the Red Sea. The self-satisfied Prussian gave you a thumbs up as you walked your way up onto the stage, receiving many jealous glares as you went.

When you were right in front of him, the formerly crashing music dying down to a hum, Arthur got down on one knee, taking your hand in his. You couldn't believe it. _Is he really going to…?_

"_ _ _, we have been through many things together. Through thick and thin, sick and health, wealth and poor, you've put up with my many quirks. All this time, I've loved you from the lowest depths of my heart. So I ask you now, with all these fans as witness…Will you marry me?"

Wiping at the tears in your eyes, you wrapped your arms around his neck, momentarily throwing him off balance while he chuckled. "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

"Zhou hear that folks, she said yes!" Behind you, thousands of fans cheered. A small smirk found its way onto four lips as you turned back to your soon-to-be husband. "They came a long way, Arthur. Don't you think we should give them their money's worth?"

Arthur grinned naughtily, catching onto your little joke. Gently, he tilted your head up with his thumb and forefinger, much to the crowd's joy. "I suppose we shall, Ms. Kirkland." With that, he brought you into a passionate kiss. In the back of your mind, you could only think one thing:

Today wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

**That...was long...XD At least for me it was. This was a request by someone on deviantART, so I just tweaked the plot a little to suit my needs~ Looks like Gilbert's playing the awesome match-maker today, huh? Welp, I don't own Hetalia (sadly), please R&R!**


End file.
